User blog:Mectrixctic/Third Future
Well, Leader made one, Swiss made one, Screwball made one, so now I'm making one. It'll be similar to theirs. Basically we need to know why Swiss Ninja is evil. Well, recently he's had quite a hard time. First, he lost the Cookie War and is in debt. Some time later, his brother tried to kill his daughter and he is extremely hurt by this. Swiss will retire from being emperor and leave Griante in the throne in the 2030s. 2030s In a few years, Jessica will become evil and be removed from being next in line for the throne. Anyways, the country is still in debt, and the economy is out of wack, and Griante is the one to blame. In a lil post-WWI parody, Griante will decide to simply make more money to pay his debt. However, this causes hyper-inflation, and the citizens of Snowzerland are suffering BAD. Ninja Wraith is mad at what's happening because the people are suffering and Griant's methods aren't working. Even though he's evil, he's still loyal. He sees the chance to seize the throne, and re-emerges, making speeches, promises and other things to the people. They believe him, but he can't do anything since he's not emperor. He tells Bellina to poison Griante which she does, and refuses the throne so Ninja Wraith can become emperor. 2030s-2050s Ninja Wraith decides that in order to get the economy going again, they'll have to destroy their currency and re-print their money. However, this will require money anyways, and he knows that a good money-making device is war. He doesn't want to go to war, so he tries to get the other countries (Antarctica, UnitedTerra, etc) to get to war. He succeeds and makes a lot of money. Swiss Ninja believes that Ninja Wraith did a good job making the country better and tries to reclaim the throne. NW is not very willing to give up, and the two argue for a long time about the throne. Ninja Wraith realizes that the loss of his son and stepdaughter, and finding out how destruction can benefit him has made Swiss Ninja evil, he backs down in both fear and respect. Swiss Ninja starts construction on the "Darth Cube" (yes I know it sounds corny, I didn't make it up, and we can change it) to lead a full scale invasion of the world. Bellina admits her evilness to him, and he is proud. 2050s-2060s Now, Swiss Ninja would be Lawful Evil (see my post on Screwballs blog) and won't do anything deceiving or (for the most part) unfair. Bellina doesn't like this. She wants Swiss the break the "rules" kill thousands, surprise attacks, etc, but Swiss won't. Swiss wants to get people on "his side" which he does so. Soon enough, he forms an alliance with DTA and they manage to invade Antarctica, overpowering the forces of Good. However, their reign is more benevolent then expected, and aren't seen as a threat. 2060s-2080s Bellina is really really mad. Even though people are suffering and she's gaining a lot of luxuries, it isn't enough for her. She forms an alliance with Mectrixctic to overthrow Swiss and Darktan. They agree. However, Mectrixctic has a very different intention than Bellina. Mectrixctic doesn't want Bellina to be the leader, she just wants the government to be taken down so that the country will be put into an anarchy, and since the people's original government was full of corruption and destruction, the next one they set up won't be much better. Mectrixctic tells Bellina that in order to take down Darktan and Swiss Ninja, they must turn the people against them. Mectrixctic will try to get Darktan and SN to abuse their powers, just like Bellina wanted. Mectrixctic is not as successful as she thought, but the people do notice a change in the government's treatment of the people. Some agree that it was evil from the start and should have destroyed them, while others think that is hasn't gone too far until now. They try to form a secret alliance to destroy it and put good back into Antarctica. The members include Explorer, Ninjinian, Speeddasher, and Tails. Ninja Wraith will probably join the side of good since he is trying to balance things out. Meanwhile Nightmare is angred that his enemey has managed to take over the world, and his attempt was futile. He knows that Bellina has the same goal is him, and uses Xellina to bring her closer to the X-antibodies. Xellina reconciles with bellina, and tells her to get the X-creatures in Darktan's army to revolt against him for Nightmare. Bellina tells herself that she should have worked for Nightmare instead of Darktan, and agrees with Xellina. However, she isn't willing to continue being a minion and wants to be a leader. Oh, and in case you're wondering, the world STILL DOESN'T KNOW about Bellina evilness. One of the acts that the new evil government under the control of SN committed was the invasion of the Centriepistula. The Governance was becoming more powerful, and they thought that they would be able to take down their new government if they wanted, and with the invasion they would get a lot of free electronics. Oh, and Bellina also produces a chick with Manny Peng. 2080s-2100s Eventually, Darktan sees that Swiss Ninja is going too far and hears of the rebellion. He tries to get Swiss to stop, but he refuses. Darktan sees that he has no choice but to imprison Swiss forever, which he does. However, in a twist of dramatic irony, the rebels think that Darktan was the more corrupt one and SN was the more benevolent one. They thing Darktan locked him up because he was too merciful (when it was the other way around) and get more members, and plan more efficiently. With the help of governance members, the rebels begin to mobilize. Mectrixctic and Bellina have convinced many Darktan minions to side with them. Some Swiss Ninja supporters have joined the rebels or Bellina, while others stay with Darktan. Mectrixctic knows that Darktan is weak enough now to be a match for the good guys, but doesn't want them to win. The rebels work in secret at first, but then make public battles with Darktan and Nightmare. 2110s Time lasp... what happened is that Darktan's Army loses, and Nightmare is destroyed and Bellina is temporarily weakened. The rebels attempt to rebuild their country, but have a very hard time. Bellina sees her chance to rise to power again. Using the propoganda that her eldest brother used, she managed to get the attention and affection of the crowd (yes, Fisch is the only good guy who knows her evilness). Speaking of Fisch, he decides to stop her reign of evil before it starts. He pushes her down an abyss fighting in the "Darth Cube", and is sent to prison. The chick (who is full grown) of Bellina and Manny Peng becomes new leader, and rules benevolently and wisely with others, peace is restored, and everyone lives happily ever after. Until Bellina returns, but that's a story for another time. ---- Anyways... I'll write more later, but you can comment. Category:Blog posts